Eva: G
by Xelwes
Summary: Second Impact has left the world torn asunder. The Human population, having become practiced at rebuilding, are hard at work reestablishing their monopoly on Earth. This certainly won't be the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Enemies. All of them. My enemies.**

**The time has come.**

**

* * *

**

Horns honking, people talking, and the sound of everyday city life battled for Shinji Ikari's attention as he and his family drove towards his parents home. His ramen had been terrible. Tokyo-3 had barely changed at all since last year. The buildings were still retractable, and giant monsters avoided the place like the plague. Things were still the same. His father, Gendo, was as distant as ever. His mother, Yui, still as loving, and embarrassing as ever. And his sister. His sister, Rei who never talked, well...she still wasn't talking. She needed to re-dye her hair.

Brrrrring. Brrrrring. Rang Gendo Ikari's phone. 'That was quick.' Shinji thought. He looked out the window blankly, tuning out the world. Surely the world would be better off without useless Shinji.

"Alright. I'm on my way. Make sure the First and Second divisions are set up around the bend. Prepare Attragon and Mogera. Make sure the Super X3 has fuel." The phone snapped closed. Silence filled the car.

"Iris has been spotted in Tokyo bay," said Gendo as he adjusted his glasses.

"We'll we had a good 14 years since the last attack. At least we're prepared this time," Yui Ikari added.

Shinji uttered a small squeak. Rei continued to stare off into space. In the distance, artillery roared.

* * *

NERV HQ was located in the safety of the Geofront. Safe from anything save nuclear bombardment. As soon as they entered the car ramp, klaxons began blaring. Tanks sped through the highway in the opposite lane. VTOL's filled the air, jets soaring above them. It looked like the end of the world was barreling down on them. Like the battle of Armageddon was raging on the beach.

Rei taps the window. "Father."

Mogera and the Attragon were visible just over the horizon. Missiles, lasers, and all sorts of anti-kaiju ordinance blasted into the ocean. Scores of battleships filled the bay, tossing literal tons of depth charges into the sea. Great tentacles responded in kind, dragging the warships down into the depths. Multiple explosions racked the surface. Quickly, the battle disappeared as the car entered the Geofront. An inhuman shriek filled the air.

"Dad," Shinji finally spoke up, "What's going on? I thought that Gamera killed Iris years ago."

"So did I," said Gendo, his voice devoid of emotion.

They came to the end of the tunnel, flooding the car with the artificial light of the Geofront. Shinji's jaw would have dropped if he hadn't been here before.

Gendo's phone chirped for his attention.

"What is it?... Repeat."

Gendo's face turned white. His voice quivering slightly.

"An AT field? Then Iris is an angel."

Yui's eyes widened in fear.

"No... The angels can't be attacking now!" she shrieked.

"We knew this day was coming. The Old Men have been warning us for decades," Gendo once again adjusted his glasses.

"But the Dummy Plugs haven't been completed yet! We have no way to defend ourselves!"

Gendo said nothing. Yui glanced into the backseat.

"You aren't thinking about-"

"I'm afraid," Gendo interrupted, "that we have little choice in the matter."

* * *

Shinji and Rei were lead through the maze of corridors that made up Central Dogma. Yui sobbed silently into her handkerchief. Along the way they were joined by Misato and some blond scientist that Shinji had seen working around the base during his previous visits. Shinji couldn't help but notice that Ms. Katsuragi's usual cheerful demeanor was absent.

'Just where are we going?' Shinji wondered, 'This isn't the way to the shelters.'

Eventually, they reached a room covered in darkness. Shinji could swear that he heard water sloshing around below him. The blond scientist reached over to the wall flicking a switch. Shinji shielded his eyes. Rei simply stared. In front of them stood a massive metallic face. Gold and white armor covered its form. "Short" tusks jutted from its mouth. Where its eyes should have been, there was a jacket of blue glass, as if it were wearing a cycling helmet. The pylons on its shoulders stretched into the ceiling. It was massive.

"Gamera?" Rei mouthed.

"This is Evangelion Unit-0GA," the blond scientist spoke up, "It's the most advanced weapon system in the world."

"And we have no way to use it," said Yui wiping tears from her eyes, "Unless it chooses one of you."

"Chooses us for what?" Shinji asked.

Before anyone could answer him, the visor of Unit 0 lit up, projecting green light across the room. Air was being pumped in through its bolted mouth. It tilted its head down to the scaffolding below it. Children.

Rei gasped as it ripped its hand free of the restraints and presented it before her. Its hand seemed to be a sort of hybrid between a flipper and a claw. Its palm opened up, as if asking Rei to 'take a ride' in its massive, plated fist.

"Unit-0 has chosen Rei as its pilot," said Yui. Regret racked her voice.

Shinji cast his glance down. 'Of course it wouldn't pick me,' he thought, 'Who in their right mind would ever pick worthless Shinji? Wait, why would I even want to get picked?' He shook himself, trying to pay attention to everything going on around him.

"Then get her suited up," Gendo ordered, "We have no time left to waste."

No sooner had he said that, more klaxons began blaring.

"Ritsuko, has the angel made it to the Geofront?" Yui asked.

The blond checked her PDA. "No! Unit 1 is going berserk agai-"

A gargantuan, purple fist ripped through the wall behind them. The metal plats quickly buckled as the behemoth glanced through the room. Shinji's mouth stood agape in absolute horror. Though obscured through the armor and strange paint scheme, Shinji recognized the beast immediately. It looked almost emaciated. The proportions were off. Its arms were too long. Pylons were on its shoulders. And it also seemed to be sporting a horn upon its brow. Not to mention that it was supposedly killed during Second Impact. But never the less, the great enemy of Japan stood before him.

"Gojira!" Shinji screamed.

Unit-1GZ's hand shot forward enclosing Shinji in its hand. Shinji's eyes widened in terror. A Godzilla from beyond the grave was holding him in his hand. Shinji closed his eyes from presumed death.

'What a way to go. Killed by a Godzilla robot zombie.'

Strangely enough, death didn't come. He opened his eyes to find the beast staring at him. Contemplating the frail boy in front of him, before finally setting him back down. The creature convulsed as it ejected its entry plug. His legs gave out and left him quivering on the floor.

"Oh my ...," Ritsuko shudders, "Unit-1 has chosen Shinji as its pilot."

"How is this possible?" Yui gapes, "It has never shown anything but contempt for humans."

"It appears as though Unit-1 has finally decided to cooperate with us," Gendo turned to face Shinji, "Shinji, get inside."

Shinji screamed.

* * *

Nothing terrified Shinji more than piloting Unit-1GZ. The largely purple and green color scheme seemed to impose an alien image upon the once familiar king of kaiju. However, bits of charcoal gray skin could be seen between the links of armor. The whole thing seemed off. It looked as though NERVE had captured a Godzilla and then starved it. The dorsal spines on its back seemed too short. Its tail too slender. This particular Godzilla barely looked like its predecessors.

"I-I can't. I won't!" Shinji screamed, terror bringing an edge to his voice.

"If you won't pilot it, Rei will be up there alone," Gendo said flatly. "If you refuse to pilot the Eva you risk your sister's life." Shinji froze. His face dropped to the floor. Words caught in his mouth. What could he possibly do? "Rei, pilot Unit-0GA."

"F-Fine! I'll pilot it!" Shinji was still looking at the floor. All he could see were pointless tears, a metal walkway, and the orange liquid beneath the railing. Gendo smiled, an unsettling site to say the least. The complex shook making the lights flicker.

Shinji was given what had to be the most uncomfortable uniform in existence. No clothes were allowed underneath so when you wore it, it felt as if you were wearing nothing at all. 'Stupid Sexy Flanders.' Shinji He couldn't help but chuckle.

In a matter of minutes he was hooked up to the neural network in Unit-1. His mother waved to him from outside the cockpit. She looked as if a train had hit her. The entry plug closed and began filling with the orange liquid from before. He took a large gulp of air and tried to hold his breath.

"Shinji. Breathe. Its LCL," Yui said through the comm system. He released his held breath and found he could indeed breathe this soup. He couldn't help but notice the taste. Like blood.

"Prepare for launch." The battle was about to begin.

* * *

"It seems as though our forsaken pet has shown itself once again."

"Indeed. It has returned in the form of its Father."

"An angel."

"Bringer of Death."

"Opener of the way."

"Unit-1 has chosen its pilot."

"It is none other than the Ikari child. The son."

"The daughter has been accepted as the pilot of Unit-0 as well."

"The Guardian was always shown favoritism with children. Strange how it has chosen to neglect the son."

"It knows the destiny of the Third. It has seen what he will usher forth."

"The Scrolls tell us of how the former bane of mankind would one day deliver us from evil."

"The Locust grows stronger by the hour. Its hunger grows."

"When He awakes, the world will be shrouded in darkness."

"Surely all will perish."

"Gojira's son holds the key to humanity's survival."

"Instrumentality."

"The reunion of all souls with God."

"The Beginning and the End share the same moment."

"And now it begins."

"May the Third Child see us through."

* * *

Iris snaked its way through the narrow streets of Tokyo-3. It had grown larger since it had exploded into flames. Its hide a deeper red. Its head more jagged. Gone was the membrane between his arms. Flight was no longer an option. It still wore a scare from its battle with Gamera all those years ago. It had been weak then. Trying to achieve Complementation with a mere human. The thought sickened him. Father called.

Its tentacles searched for a weak point. A chink in the armor. It needed a way to get inside the Geofront. However, it seemed as though that would have to wait.

Unit-0 emerged roughly five blocks down. Iris immediately recognized the shape of its former foe. Although skinnier and now covered in golden armor, Gamera: Guardian of the Earth stood once more. Slowly and methodically, it made its way down the street to where Iris stood. One foot in front of the other. Arms hanging limply.

Iris knew something was wrong. Gamera usually charged headfirst into battle, damning the consequences. Hell, Gamera blew his own arm off just to defeat him. This Gamera seemed cautious, wary its foe. It also walked as if it were intoxicated.

Unit-0 picked up its pace. Jogging now. Iris responded in kind. Tentacles spread out in every direction, ripping through Unit-0's AT-field. Unit-0's frame shook with the force of the impact, but its armor held fast. Clenching its hand into a fist, it brought it to bear on Iris' abdomen. All Japanese students were taught about the ways various monsters had been bested in battle. Rei Ikari was no exception. She knew that Gamera had managed to defeat Iris by disemboweling it. Then again, Gamera's fist was made of fire for that fight.

Iris's AT-field buckled under the blow, but its armored belly did not. Its tentacles lanced forth, impaling Unit-0 against a skyscraper. Unit-0 tried to dislodge itself, but Iris's vines arced forward piercing its hands. Unit-0 was effectively crucified against the building. Iris writhed with anticipation. Its tentacles began to drain green blood out of its enemy's veins. This fight wasn't going to take long.

* * *

'Rei's in trouble,' Shinji thought. He knew it was a bad idea to send Unit-0 while he was still getting ready, but he didn't dare say anything at the time.

'Dad had to know what he was doing, right?' Shinji knew that Rei didn't stand a chance. Although he was usually reluctant to act out, he had always been fiercely protective of his twin. He'd beaten up kids for bullying her and he definitely wasn't going to let her die at the hands of some eldritch freak. His thoughts ceased as Unit-1 finally reached the streets. He charged forth with reckless abandon and soon found himself tripping over his own two feet.

Iris whiped whippedaround to face this new enemy. It shrieked in horror. It knew that this was impossible. Godzilla had fallen during its battle with Father. It had been dead for almost 15 yeas. And yet, here he was, or perhaps not. Its scent was wrong. It reeked of human.

Clad in purple and green armor, it barreled towards him with daunting speed before falling on its face. Iris knew that Gamera could wait. This was a much worse threat. He released his grip on Unit-0 and blasted red-hot plasma into Unit-1's face.

Unit-1 was sent tumbling back. His face was burning, on fire. Pain shot through his body. But before Shinji could regain his composure, Iris lashed out again. This time piercing the King square in the face. Shinji's nose poured blood. His vision blurred.

"Rei," he croaked. He was out for the count. Unit-1 came crashing down, exasperating a building in the process.

* * *

Central Dogma was in utter disarray. Dozens of technicians were shuffling about. On top of the bridge sat Gendo and Yui. She was sobbing into a tissue, he remained seemingly unfazed, hands crossed together.

"The pilot of Unit-1 has lost consciousness," Fuyutsuki sighed, "Perhaps this wasn't our brightest idea, eh?"

"Wait. The scenario is still unfolding itself." Gendo continued to stare at the holographic screen floating before him. On cue, the readings began to change. He smirked.

"Abnormal readings are coming from within the entry plug."

"Is it going berserk again?" Yui raced over to a monitor. The sync ratio was changing erratically. 23%. 57% 38% 98%.

"We're not sure," Maya was typing frantically, "We've never seen this sort of reaction from Unit-1 before!"

"Ego barriers unstable!"

"We're getting radiation spikes from the core!"

"Rapid cell growth is taking place across the biomass!"

Gendo continued to smile, Fuyutsuki stood beside him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"It appears as though the scenario has taken a favorable turn."

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes. His face still felt as though he had the world's worst sunburn. Darkness surrounded him in the entry plug. He felt strange, beyond strange. He could feel the presence of something alongside him. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

"Am I dead?"

Immediately, emotions and thoughts flooded his brain. The thoughts weren't his.

Hate. Death. Destruction. Danger. Anger. KILL. CRUSH. BURN. MAIM.

Shinji convulsed in his seat. His head pounded with each flux of information. It wasn't in any language. It wasn't even spoken. Just raw emotion flooding his mind. "Who are you?"

This time, he wasn't answered through thoughts but through an image. For one brief moment, he could see a ruined city. Smoldering buildings and fire everywhere. He viewed it all as if he were a bird, seeing it from a high vantage point.

"It can't be."

Information once again streamed into his thoughts.

**You are weak. I am strong.**

**

* * *

**

Unit-1 staggered back upon its feet and reared its head back. The armor holding his jaw together snapped as it released a mighty roar. A roar known the entire world over.

The diminutive spines on its back swelled in size. What were once small, silver small lumps were now jagged peaks. Its muscles swelled in size as well, turning its once emaciated frame into the familiar bulk of the King of the Monsters. It roared once more and charged into Iris, but soon found itself hitting an invisible wall. Undaunted, its claws drove into the ethereal substance and ripped it asunder.

Iris attempted to grapple its foe but its tentacles kept bouncing off of Unit-1's AT Field. Unit-1 responded in kind by grabbing a tentacle and ripping it off. Iris howled in pain. Unit-1 pummeled its foe with punches to the face and abdomen. Iris reached out to the incapacitated body of Unit-2 and began to siphon blood once more. Unit-1 failed to notice as it drove its claws deep into Iris' belly. Blood flooded into the streets.

Iris shot burst after burst of plasma, forcing the surrogate King off of him. He continued to send plasma in his adversary's general direction, not caring whether or not his shots connected. The metal coverings of buildings began to glow orange. The streets melted via convection.

Eventually he ran out of juice. Through the dust and ash, Iris could make out a think outline of his foe. It was standing absolutely still. For a brief moment, Iris thought it had managed to triumph over its foe. This though was promptly purged by the intense blue light building up from Unit-1. Iris began backing away, but Unit-1 opened its maw releasing a thin blue blast into Iris' wound on its belly.

"AT Field neutralised!" neutralized

"Blue pattern has vanished."

The bridge was full of triumphant cheers. Save for those sitting next to the commander. Misato broke their silence. "I remember back when Godzilla was still around. I was there when he died. And to think, I thought I'd seen the last of him."

"I'm afraid that this is just the beginning," said Yui as Unit-1 continued to roar in triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

An unfamiliar ceiling hung above Shinji's prostrate form. He'd been awake for at least an hour now, but he just couldn't bring himself to sit up. Burns and remnants of dried blood were still visible on his face. Iris, which had turned out to be the Angel, had shocked everyone. His father had been the most shaken and, after sending his children into what seemed certain doom, immediately vanished.

"Shinji!" A sing-song voice called out, "I brought you some food." Yui Ikari, carrying a collection of take out boxes, marched into the room. "After last night, I figured you deserve some real food." Shinji remained pensive.

"When do I get to go home?" He muttered. He never moved his eyes from the ceiling as he spoke.

"What do you mean? You are home. You're with your father and I. And your sister is here." A look of confusion crossed her face.

"I know that you know what I mean." He turned his head to look out the window. Shinji's eyes caught the transparent reflection of his mother. A ghost of what the great woman was. But she was exactly that. A ghost. For much of his life she was just a ghost of a mother, only real for one short time a year. It was like some fairy tale. Except fairy tales usually ended happily. In this world of Monsters and Angels nothing ended happily. "Don't make me pilot Unit-GZ, again."

* * *

_Shinji opened his eyes. His face still felt as though he had the world's worst sunburn. Darkness surrounded him in the entry plug. He felt strange, beyond strange. He could feel the presence of something alongside him. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck._

_"Am I dead?"_

_Immediately, emotions and thoughts flooded his brain. The thoughts weren't his._

_Hate. Death. Destruction. Danger. Anger. KILL. CRUSH. BURN. MAIM._

_Shinji convulsed in his seat. His head pounded with each flux of information. It wasn't in any language. It wasn't even spoken. Just raw emotion flooding his mind. "Who are you?"_

_This time, he wasn't answered through thoughts but through an image. For one brief moment, he could see a ruined city. Smoldering buildings and fire everywhere. He viewed it all as if he were a bird, seeing it from a high vantage point._

_"It can't be."_

_Information once again streamed into his thoughts._

_**You are weak. I am strong.**_

_**

* * *

**_

That presence. Everything about it screamed terror through his very soul. The memories brought a new torrent of quickened breaths and raw emotion.

When Shinji turned back his mother was out the door. She had left the food on a tray next to the hospital bed with a note. From the Desk of Dr. Yui Ikari:

'Shinji, I wanted to tell you in person, but I know you aren't willing to talk face to face right now. So, you'll be staying with Captain Misato Katsuragi. She will be by to pick you up shortly. Rei's staying there too. Keep her out of trouble.

Love, Mother'

"Of course."

* * *

The ride to the small apartment had been quiet. The introduction had been quick and awkward. Rei hadn't spoken much the entire way there. She seemed to have no negative repercussions from the fight last night; aside from a small bandage over her eye brow.

To describe Misato Katsuragi here... Well, the woman was attractive, boisterous, and confident. Everything Shinji wasn't. Captain Katsuragi led Shinji to his new residence and after entering she immediately headed to the fridge to get an ice cold beer.

"Uh..." Shinji stayed at the entryway. He was nervous and completely unsure of the woman that he was soon to be living with, was living with. Rei sighed.

"Do you guys NEED a written invitation?" The 'need' having a chuckle with it. Shinji stepped in, setting his belongings near the small table.

"We're home."

"Yippee," Rei snarked.

"You know...I shouldn't do this, but kid I like you. Want a beer?" Misato Katsuragi said leaning into the fridge for two beers. The fridge seemed to be loaded with nothing but fermented hops and grains.

"Uh... No thanks," responded Shinji.

"Yes please."

And with that, Misato handed Rei a cold one. Shinji's jaw dropped.

"Hey!"

"What?" said Rei as she popped the can open.

"Mom told me to keep you away from this sort of stuff!"

"The note didn't say anything about Yebisu."

"What would she think if she saw you drinking that stuff?"

Rei shrugged and took a sip. "I've been drinking 'that stuff' for years," she said as she took another swig.

Misato cracked a laugh. "You know," she said, "Drinking is always better in pairs."

Rei tiled her head forward. "Agreed," she said "To debauchery." They clinked their cans together.

Shinji felt flabbergasted. Rei didn't seem to have to many friends back home. Who could be slipping her beer? 'I bet it was that Kaneda guy. The one with the cool bike. Some brother I've been.'

"Give me one," he said, jutting a hand forward.

"That's the spirit," said Mitsato as she handed him a brewsky.

Then everything got fuzzy.

* * *

About an hour later Shinji had barreled through 6 cans of the imported beer Misato kept in stock. Staying upright was impossible, and speech had descended into a slur only other drunks knew how to decipher. Shinji mumbled something as he crawled into his new room. His hand stumbled around for his music player, but his hands weren't cooperating. He ended up spending the next few minutes shooting the breeze with a penguin.

"Wark?"

"Hnnnnnnh...Mmmmmmf...Ladies." Then he was out.

* * *

"Cap the point guys."

Shinji's eyes felt as though they were made of lead. You ever seen alien? You know that one scene with the chest-burster and the British guy? Yeah, well Shinji's head was the British guy's stomach.

"SPY PYRO SPY PYRO!"

Rei sat in the corner, cuddled around her laptop. Evidently, the team wasn't doing too well today. Life as usual.

"Dammit Calfrun! I don't care about how cheap it is, just get out the FAN already!"

Shinji reached over the glass of water on the shelf. "You know," he said between sips, "I think in the fourteen years we've known each other, you've said more to that mic than you have to me." Shinji lifted his hand to support his head. He needed some aspirin.

"It seems as though the entire enemy team has switched to Heavies with Natashas. I hope you guys are happy."

'Ignoring me. As always.' Shinji plopped himself next to his sister. For twins, they really didn't look all that alike. She looked more like her mother than anyone else. Something she tried to make people forget through the dyed hair and red contacts.

"I still can't believe that people still play this," he said, " It came out how many years ago again? Like 7? Jeez." Still nothing. She was utterly absorbed by this round. Eventually her team lost. She figured it was time to quit.

"Those EU players must be map hacking," she said as she closed her laptop. "I think I saw a stairway disappear..."

"That one player seemed to be kicking your ass," said Shinji, letting some snark enter his voice.

"The Red Baron? Yeah, she's impossible to beat. I think she has no life outside of Steam." Rei sighed and rubbed her eyelids.

"Don't we have school today?"

"Yeah, in like 20 minutes."

Shinji froze. "We need to go. Fast."

"First day at a new school and I have a hangover. Challenge accepted."

And with that, the two children raced to see who could get the shower first. Rei won.

* * *

"Rise!... Sit."

Shinji and Rei found themselves sitting smack dab in the middle of the classroom. The rumor mill was already churning out wild mass guesses about where they came from. The sad truth is that the one kid who suggested that they had something to do with NERV and the monster attack got shot down for being 'too out-there.'

'Whatever. I just want to get through today as quickly as possible.' Shinji took a sip from his water bottle, noting on the metallic taste. 'Don't tell me they're putting LCL in the water supply.' He popped some more aspirin in his mouth. He hated pills.

The teacher was an older gentleman. The first 3 hours of the day seemed to be devoted to the world before Second Impact. It wasn't too bad, seeing as how the guy used to work for G-Force and thus fought giant monsters for a living. 'Join the club. Just please tell me that you're not going to do this everyday.' Shinji snarled slightly as he finished the thought.

Rei seemed to be absorbed by something on her monitor. It looked like... Sound editing software? He'd need to ask her about that later.

Shinji glanced down on this desktop monitor, surprised to see that he had an IM invite.

"Alright," he said to no one in particular, "I'll bite."

* * *

ShinjiI: Uh...

ShinjiI: Hi?

Ken: Sup.

ToeG: Hey.

ManaPotion: Hi!

ShinjiI: So does he spend everyday talking about this?

ToeG: yeah

ManaPotion: Sadly.

ShinjiI: This is going to be a fun year. I can already tell.

ManaPotion: So... Where are you from?

Ken: Yeah, most people are trying to move away from this place,

Ken:*.

ShinjiI: I used to live with my uncle near Hakone.

Ken: That tourist trap?

ShinjiI: Yeah.

ToeG: play any sports?

ShinjiI: Not really. I play the Cello though.

*ToeG has logged out*

ShinjiI: Oh come on!

ManaPotion: He's like that.

Ken: Yeah, I honestly don't understand why he hangs out with us.

ManaPotion: Cause you two are locked in a bromance.

Ken: it's guy love, that's all it is!

ShinjiI: Am I missing something here?

ManaPotion: So

ManaPotion: Why did you move here?

ShinjiI: I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say.

*Reibeat has logged in*

Reibeat: I figured I'd say hey

ManaPotion: Hi, this your sister?

ShinjiI: Yeah.

Reibeat: You know NERV never said that we couldn't talk about our job

Ken: NERV!

ShinjiI: Rei!

Ken: JOB?

ManaPotion: Great. Now you've got him started D:

Ken: Ok. I have to know what you guys are here for!

ShinjiI: I don't really know if we're allowed to talk about it.

Ken: THE BALANCE OF THE UNIVERSE DEPENDS ON IT!1

ManaPotion: Ugh .

Reibeat: We pilot giant cyborgs.

ManaPotion: wat

Ken: You do what?

ShinjiI: I guess the cat's out of the bag now.

Reistep: I pilot the big golden one that looks like a turtle

ShinjiI: I'm stuck with Mardi Graszilla.

Ken: So you mean the things that attacked the other day were actually you?

ShinjiI: More or less. And what do you mean by attacked? We saved the day.

Ken: Toji's sister almost got stepped on you know.

Reibeat: What was she doing out at a time like that?

Ken: I was there too!

ShinjiI: Did you have some sort of death wish or something?

Ken: BUT IT WAS AWESOME.

ManaPotion: I have to admit, it was pretty neat.

Reibeat: Nice to know that we have fans

ShinjiI: Et tu?

ManaPotion: You were the one shooting lazers everywhere, right?Man, that was amazing to look at! I could see the fight through my eyelids!

Ken: Where have I heard that line before?

*Class Rep H*

Class Rep H: Shouldn't you guys be listening to the teacher?

Ken: BUT THE NEW KIDS PILOT GIANT ROBOTS!

Class Rep H: He's starting a video about Godzilla's 1984 attack on Old Tokyo. You may want to watch this.

Ken: Fine.

*Ken has logged out*

ManaPotion: Hey Shinji. Find me after class.

*ManaPotion has logged out*

Reibeat: Looks like Shinji has an admirer

ShinjiI: Shut up.

*Reibeat has logged out*

*ShinjiI has logged out*

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any real incident. Aside from people asking him questions about 'the return of the king,' he really couldn't complain. His real problem was trying to figure out who "ManaPotion" is. After asking around a bit he was pretty sure that the student populace was pulling his leg. They had to be. After all, who the hell names their daughter Mana?

But there she was. Auburn hair cut short in a style not too dissimilar from Rei. The thing that caught his eyes the most though was her necklace. A simple artificial leather braid with a butterfly pendant. 'Oh god. She's one of those.'

The sixties were a really turbulent time for everybody. Monsters were all over the place. The Americans and Russians were trying ever-so hard to out maneuver each other. Not to mention the counter-culture that sprung up across the globe. However, most historians agree that the most lasting impact was the appearance of the Great Moths. Mothra and Battra appeared across the globe fighting monsters and helping the downtrodden wherever they went. A multitude of cults sprang up around the world. Eventually the cults gained enough popularity to become one of the major world religions. Mana's grandparents were among the first generation converts.

"Hey!" she waved out to him, "Thought you could sneak away from me, eh?"

"Not exactly," he replied. His uncle was pretty distrusting of 'them Bug People' and Shinji would just be lying to himself if he said that his perception of them wasn't without some bias. "So you thought that the fight was cool?"

"Cool doesn't even begin to describe it," she replied clearly reveling in the memory.

"I always thought that you Mothra folk were all for non-violence," Shinji said.

"Mothra and Battra destroyed plenty of cities when we had it coming. We only hate violence that doesn't get anywhere."

"Right." There was something about her necklace that seemed off. They were the tell tale sign of a Moth worshiper, most having rainbowesk designs. They were the telltale signs of a Moth worshiper - the rainbow shaped designs - but hers was different. Hers seemed to be a mix of darker colors towards the center with the more typical colors around it. He discovered that he was staring at her chest a little too late.

"I made it myself," she said twirling the charm between her fingers, " I got tired of the same old designs and I figured I'd make a hybrid necklace." She held it up for him to see.

"See," she continued, "it has Battra's colors as well. Unless you were staring at something else."

This accusation turned Shinji to a gibbering frenzy, trying his hardest to say something to the effect of 'I wasn't'.

"I-I-I flurgen... Ugh." Making up words like his mother.

Mana giggled. "Just kidding."

"I... uh," Shinji just shut down. How do you recover from that? In Shinji's case, you just can't. What followed was a somewhat awkward silence. Shinji kept his eyes down. Mana continued to analyze him.

"Tell me," She said, breaking the ice, "What's it like... Piloting that thing?"

Shinji gulped. "To be honest, it really sucks."

"Really? How so?"

"Well..." Shinji winced slightly as he began to mentally tally up his information. "First off, you have to wear this really tight suit. It's like a second skin almost. It has a built in wedgie. The cockpit is also flooded with this liquid. You can breathe the stuff like air, but your body tries to retch it back up. After all, our lungs aren't exactly made to breathe liquid. That and it tastes like blood."

"No that you mention it, that really doesn't sound too nice."

"The strangest thing though is that you don't really control the thing with buttons or levers, but with your mind."

Mana's eyes widened with this new information. Those of the Children of the Earth were fascinated with telepathy. Their high priests were able to psychically link with their gods on a regular basis. And now NERV had found a way to do it artificially? Weird.

"How do you do that?" her voice was somewhat distraught when she asked this, "Do they wire your head into a machine or something?"

"Kinda. They have these things called nerve clips," Shinji winced slightly as his brain recognized the pun. "They're basically these big... barrettes. Its kinda weird."

"Like the other stuff isn't?"

"The problem with linking with the eva-"

"Eva?"

"Yeah, it's called an Evangelion."

'Like the greek word for angel?' Mana's mind was quick to make the connection.

Shinji continued, "Anyway, the problem with mentally linking yourself to one of these things is that you end being talked back to."

"By whom?"

Shinji's voice became cold. "The eva."

'So they have made artificial telepathy,' Mana's thoughts swirled with the implications of such a development. 'Interesting.'

"So," Mana began, "When the... Eva talks to you what does it say?"

"Nothing nice. It isn't too fond of people."

You are weak. I am strong.

The words echoed inside his skull. Angry. Judgmental. But worst of all, true.

"I take that back," Shinji started back up again, fear in his voice, "It actively hates me. Hates us."

Mana nodded in response. "Mothra fought Godzilla a few times. She always said that he personally blamed us for everything wrong in this world. But that's a thing of the past. Godzilla died during Second Impact."

"Yeah," Shinji gulped down some air, "Too bad we decided to bring him back."

"Do you really think that the thing you're piloting is Godzilla?"

"No," he shook his head, "At least not the one we're familiar with."

"How do you know?"

Shinji didn't know how to respond to this. After a couple seconds of standing idly, he responded with, "I just do."

Someone whistled in their direction. Shinji turned his head to see who it was. Rei was standing near the gates waiting for him.

"Looks like I gotta go. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, back at 'cha."

Shinji smiled and waved goodbye as he headed towards his sister. Mana remained where she stood, trying to piece together everything he told her.

"Fascinating."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Shinji as he caught up to his twin. "Ready to go home?"

"We can't," there was a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Why not?"

"There's an angel inbound."


End file.
